


A Girl and Her Sledge

by alylynn122



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, New Vegas, Oneshot, Romance, Some angst, Swearing, courier to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:31:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alylynn122/pseuds/alylynn122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Benny is captured by Caesar's legion, the last thing he expects is to see the Courier waltzing into the camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl and Her Sledge

Benny wasn't sure what surprised him more: the fact that the Courier was here, or the fact that she was easily conversing with Caesar.

It wasn't that he didn't think she would be worth Caesar’s notice. It was more that he didn't think Caesar would have been worth hers.

Courier Six had risen from her grave like some sort of Messiah, and she certainly acted like one. Raiders, Fiends, Great Khans, Legionaires; it didn't matter. If they were terrorizing innocent folk, they met their end via her cleaning service. As if that wasn't scary enough, she did it without firing a single bullet. Sure, she carried guns, but her favorite weapon was the sledge hammer that always swung lazily from her grip. Here, it seemed she had been stripped of her weapons, but her fingers still curled loosely at her side, as if still gripping the weapon.

Her very presence was terrifying, even without her weapons (although Benny knew she would have a few blades hidden somewhere on her….person). She walked casually, and even when talking to the biggest dictator in the wasteland under House, she looked formidable. A tiny thing in reality, Six had the respect of experience, not threat. She didn't just make you believe that she could fuck your day up, she made you a promise that she would. And if anything, she hated injustice and bullies.

Benny couldn't come up with a single reason as to why the starry-eyed Courier who dreamed of a better Wasteland would bother speaking to the leader of worst group in it. He also couldn't think of a single reason of why she'd want to sleep with the man who put a bullet in her head, but that was beside the point.

Caesar was being uppity and insulting, as usual. The fact that he was reduced to asking for help from a girl seemed to chafe him. Benny snuck a look at Six’s face, something he hadn't dared do since she entered the tent, for fear of what he might see there. He did, after all, leave her high and dry back in Vegas.

Her eyes met his, and she gave him a slight smirk. To anyone else, the look might have been a victorious taunt. But Benny wasn't stupid. When the most dangerous woman in the wasteland smiled like that, he knew shit was about to hit the fan.

As stealthily as he could, he began trying to inch backwards. Sure enough, just as a guard noticed him and pulled out his machete, Six was on him like flies on honey. Within seconds, his throat was a gaping bloody grin and the courier had moved on to the three guards behind her.

A guard, a dog, another guard, and two more dogs and finally Six was face to face with Caesar, blood dripping from the machete that hung in the air between them. Caesar hadn't even had time to get his backside off his throne, and he barely had time to attempt to pull a weapon before her blade was at his throat.

“The chip,” she demanded, her sexy confidence now a terrifying charm.

“You're a fool,” Caesar growled, his hands firmly in his lap.

His yelp filled the silence in the tent, and Benny wondered how long they’d have before more guards showed up.

Blood glinted on the dulled machete blade where it had pierced the flesh of Caesar’s throat.

Hands shaking, he reached into his pocket and handed her the very chip she had been killed for. Well, almost.

“Now what?”

Six smiled at the old man, basking in her newfound dominance.

“I’d let you live, but your guards took my sledge.”

Benny would never forget the look of horror on Caesar’s face. It was very fulfilling, especially considering the smug look the man had worn when his guards beat Benny for the hell of it. The bruises still smarted, but stung considerably less as he watched Caesar’s head roll to the floor.

“You're a scrapper, baby! They didn't stand a chance,” Benny cheered as the courier approached him. She grinned, but didn't say anything as she listened. There were footsteps outside the tent, a lot of them. Six took one look at Benny, and was off before he could say pop rock, but not before he saw the fear in her eyes.

Staying in a tent in the middle of enemy camp with his hands bound was not Benny’s idea of a good time, but there was little he could do besides hightail it to Caesar’s room and hide where it smelled slightly less like blood and death.

There were a lot of shouts, and even once or twice Benny heard the courier cry out in pain, but after a while, there was finally silence. He didn't have to wait long before she was back, now donned in armor that hid those lovely curves, and balancing her sledge in her grip behind her. Goddamn, Six was something else.

“Benny?” Her voice sounded, if anything, concerned.

“I'm here, pussycat,” he chimed in as he rose from behind the throne. She smiled, not a smirk, but a real true-to-God smile. Even splattered in blood, sweating like a frog over a fire, and bruised as she was, it was the most beautiful thing Benny had ever seen.

“Glad to see you had enough sense to hide than to join in the fight,” she teased.

“You know me, baby. I don't like to play when the chips are down. Now, you think you could do something about these ropes, here? My wrists are getting a little too familiar with them, if you know what I mean.” To further extend his point, Benny raised his hands to almost her eye level, curiously noting her frown when she saw the chafed skin beneath his bonds. Six took a pathetically tiny knife from her pocket and slashed at his bonds, earning a sigh of relief from Benny when his arms fell to his sides for the first time in days. Or had it been weeks?

“Now honey baby, while I appreciate the rescue, I've gotta ask. How did you know you would win?”

In reply, Benny found that charming little smirk spreading across her face to him as she echoed words from a lifetime ago.

“Baby, truth is, the game was rigged from the start.”


End file.
